The Legend of the Ice Princess
by Neko0o
Summary: Elsa woke up after dying once, though she didn't remember anything about dying and her past life. She isn't a ghost, nor is she a Guardian. What is she, then? With the help of her Guardian friends, Elsa starts to find out, little by little, about her former life and who she used to be. JackxElsa. AU, OOC (I tried to make them stay in character though :c )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this is my first ever story that I would be uploading. I've written so many, but scrapped them all due to crappy ideas. Also, I'd like to apologize if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, English isn't really my main language. Updates would most likely be whenever I'm free, since school hasn't started and I have a part-time job. Reviews are appreciated, and I'd love to hear constructive criticism! Please don't hate. Characters from both Frozen and Rise of the Guardians do not belong to me. The two OC's (Elsa's Aunt and Uncle) belongs to me though. Oh well, that's enough of me talking now. I really hope you enjoy my story! :)**

"Elsa! More Elsa! I want more! Hehehe!" Little Anna giggled gleefully as her older sister, Elsa, made snowflakes fall gracefully around them. "Anything for you, Anna. But you have to be careful, okay? It might get slippery!" Elsa warned as she stuck her hand above her, making more snowflakes drop ever so preciously. Anna nodded as she tried to get a snowflake to land on her tongue, causing Elsa to giggle at the sight. Her giggles, however, were overpowered with the sound of footsteps coming closer to their bedroom.

Their bedroom door opened, revealing a man and a lady standing outside the doorframe. "Elsa, did you make it snow again? What did I tell you about using your powers, love?" Anna and Elsa's mothers' soft voice filled the room. Elsa lowered her head, feeling guilty for disobeying her mother. "I'm sorry, mother... It won't happen again." Elsa apologized, while fiddling with her fingers. "It's okay, love. It's time for you and Anna to sleep though. Goodnight my lovely princesses." Their father said, scooping up both Elsa and Anna using each of his arm and tucking them into their own beds. "I love you, mother. I love you, father." Anna and Elsa said in unison. Their parents smiled as they closed the door to their snow-filled room.

* * *

**10 years later.** (_A/N: Elsa is now 16, and Anna is 14.)_

"Elsa, we don't have anyone but ourselves left. We've got to stick together! We can't let Aunt Gloria and Uncle Hugh take over the throne like this! We know their evil intentions!" Anna tried to reason with Elsa, who was moping around her room. "What other choice do we have, Anna? Mother and Father are gone, we won't be able to have our old life back, Anna! What's the use?" Elsa countered Anna. Anna's eyes showed a glint of sadness at the mention of their parents' death that happened a few months back. "What's the use, you said? Mother and Father surely wouldn't have wanted this, Elsa. They certainly wouldn't want greed-stricken people ruling Arendelle! Use your powers, Elsa. There's no other choice." Elsa looked to her hands. She wore the mittens her late mother had knitted for her, as it was easier for her to control her powers.

_'This is for Mother and Father_.' Elsa thought. Elsa took off her mittens eagerly, as she was burning with determination. Anna nodded her head and smiled to encourage Elsa that she was doing the right thing._'The whole of Arendelle already know of my mysterious powers, so why hold back?'_ Elsa tried to erase all doubt she had about this plan. She was going to take the throne by force, if she has to.

Elsa walked as fast as she could to the throne room, with Anna not far behind.  
After taking a few turns around the corridor, they finally reached to the large doors of the throne room. Just as Elsa wanted to push open the large doors, the sound of laughter ringed from inside the room. Elsa froze, her hands in midair, as she and Anna listened in on the voice from inside the throne room.  
"Now, all you peasants shall address me and my husband as Queen Gloria of Arendelle and King Hugh of Arendelle respectively!"  
Elsa recognized that voice, it was her Aunts'.

"We're too late, Elsa..." Anna muttered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"No... No, no, no..." Elsa balled her fists. "Never in a million years will she be queen!" Elsa shouted as she pushed the large doors open and marched towards her Aunt and Uncle who were sitting on the throne. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Elsa, curious as to why she acted that way. Gloria looked away from Elsa as she said, "What are you doing here? I can't stand the sight of your disgusting face. You look so much like your mother. Your mother never deserved this," She pointed to the crown on her head, "I do".  
Hugh stood up from his throne and ordered the guards to take Elsa away.

Something in Elsa snapped as Gloria mentioned her mother.  
"Stop this. Stop this, right now. I shall take the throne! Mother has done nothing wrong to deserve such foul words from her own younger sister!" Elsa demanded as she raised her hands, summoning harsh cold winds into the room. Large sharp icicles were being shot at every direction, Elsa, however, made a shield to protect Anna from it. The towns' people of Arendelle were running and scurrying around, trying to find a safe spot to hide. Gloria and Hugh though, were protected by shields of the guards.

"Arendelle shall not be ruled by the likes of you!" Elsa's voice boomed as loud as thunder as she used every last ounce of her energy to create a huge explosion of ice.

Elsa tried hard to keep her eyes open, but to no avail. She fell to the floor, only to see Anna trying to help her up. Her vision was getting blurry, she couldn't hear anything anymore. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, it was getting harder to keep them open.  
"I love you, Anna..." Elsa whispered in a voice so soft, that only Anna could hear. Anna's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, "Elsa, stay with me! Come on, you promised to rule over Arendelle!"

Anna tried her best to keep Elsa awake, but to no avail as Elsa could no longer resist the urge to close her eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the late update, I've just been so busy reading other fanfics and writing new chapters for this story. Right now it's 11:06PM in my country and I have work early in the morning tomorrow but I can't help it, MY FINGERS WERE ITCHING TO UPDATE. Again, I apologise if there's any grammatical or spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither RoTG nor Frozen. If I did I would've already made a movie about Jack and Elsa.**

**Now without further adieu, on to the story! :D**

Elsa's head was pounding as she woke up. She opened her eyes, only to immediately close them back as her surroundings were too bright. Slowly, she tried opening her eyes again. 'Where am I..?' Elsa wondered. She looked around to take in her surroundings.

The room she was in was brightly lit with natural sunlight coming from the large windows nearby her bed. Most things, including the room itself, was made of wood and material stone, she noted. A small fireplace was situated opposite of her bed. All in all, the room looked really cosy and homely.

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door which caught her attention and snapped her out of her thoughts. The door then opened, and a lady who Elsa thought was dressed in a humming bird costume hovered in. 'Wait, is that wings on her back? Is she flying..? Is that costume real?!' Elsa stared at the lady and tried hard not to let her mouth hang open. Elsa backed away as the lady neared her. The lady, however, did not seem to notice Elsa trying to avoid her as she hovered closer to Elsa. "Pardon my intrusion. I just wanted to see if you were fine! Oh, my name's Toothiana, but just call me Tooth! I'm the Tooth Fairy, if you're wondering. I heard that your teeth is as white as snow, but I just wanted to know first-hand, so don't mind me!"

Before Elsa could do anything, Tooth stuck her hands into Elsa's mouth and opened it wide. "My, oh my! It's even better than Jack's teeth, and that's saying something!" Tooth exclaimed as she took her hands out of Elsa's mouth. Just as Elsa wanted to open her mouth to ask Tooth a series of questions, someone - no, scratch that - something else came bounding into the room, this time a large bunny.

"Are ya lookin' at her teeth, Tooth? Ya know she just woke up, right?" Elsa's eyes were wide as she heard the bunny talk. She had never heard of his accent before. "If you don't mind... Could you tell me where I am? And who are... you..?" Elsa asked as soon as she saw an opportunity to talk.

Elsa sat at the far corner of her bed, far from where Tooth and the bunny was. "Sorry there, mate. Names E. Aster Bunnymund. Ya can call me Bunny. And if ya haven't figured, I'm the Easter Bunny. You're currently at North's workshop, more commonly known as Santa's Workshop, which is where he lives too. North's the ever popular Santa Claus. There's also Sandy, he's the sandman. Right now they're busy though, with Christmas coming up and Sandy has to go to the other side of the world to give kids at that part of the world good dreams. They might be comin' later, though. No worries. And that's basically it. Any questions, mate?" Bunny answered her, though Elsa found it hard to take it in as she was still shocked from seeing things she thought never existed.

"I'm sorry but am I currently in a dream -" Elsa's sentence was interrupted by someone else opening the door. This time, he looked rather human, but Elsa decided to not assume based on appearances after meeting Bunny and Tooth. Though, he was pale and had white hair, much like her own.

"Aren't you forgetting one more person, kangaroo? Seems like you're a little forgetful today." He said in a really mischievous tone. Bunny lifted his clenched paws, ready to punch the human, but Tooth stopped him before anything could happen. The human directed his attention to Elsa as he ignored Bunny, "Names Jack. Jack Frost." Elsa thought of what to say for a few minutes. "I'm Elsa. Unfortunately, I only remember that part of my name. I, uh, don't remember how I got here, and where I'm from. Do any of you know how I may have ended up here?" Elsa asked, hoping to get an answer. "Well, Frost here found ya knocked out in a tavern nearby. We told him to bring ya back because Man in Moon said you were special." Bunny answered.

It took a few seconds for Elsa to realise that Bunny called her 'Special'. "I'm sorry for asking a lot of questions, but what did you mean by 'special'? Who is this Man in Moon? And do any of you know what happened to me before Jack found me? I don't seem to recall anything at all..." Elsa asked cautiously, afraid that she might annoy them due to her endless questions.

"Man in Moon, otherwise known as Manny, tells us anything important that we, Guardians, should know." Tooth answered, pointing towards the sky outside of the rooms' window.

"Man in Moon said you were special. You aren't a Guardian, nor are you anything magical. You're more of a Legend, a spirit. If children believed in your legend, they can see you." Jack continued to answer for Tooth as Tooth kept nodding her head with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Wait, I'm a legend? What's my story, then?"

"Sadly, we don't know, Elsa. You have to find that out yourself, just like how Guardians have find out their own center." Tooth replied gently.

"Then, what about my last question..? Where did I come from, and what happened to me?" Elsa enquired again as she noticed that no one answered her last question.

Tooth, Bunny and Jack looked at each other, as if having a discussion using their minds instead of mouths. After what seemed like a minute or two, they all nodded to each other. Bunny stepped forward and laid a paw on Elsa's shoulder as he looked at her with sympathy. "Well, I'm sorry to say, sheila, but no, we don't know. Ya should rest up, mate. Jack here will take care of ya." Bunny tried to say in the nicest way possible. "If you ever need us, we're just outside, Elsa sweetheart." Tooth said reassuringly as she gave Elsa a bitter smile and flew out with Bunny behind her. The door clicked as it closed.

Elsa tried to stand up from her bed causing Jack to rush to her side so he could assist her in any way possible. "It's okay, I'm good, thanks." Elsa thanked as she walked slowly to the window. Jack sat on her bed and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence between them. Elsa looked out the window and saw miles and miles of snow. To others it might seem like a winter wasteland, but to her, it was beautiful winter wonderland. Elsa didn't know why, but snow comforted her in a way.

Out of boredom, she began making small trinkets from the ice she created. "You knew about your powers?" Jack asked when he saw what Elsa was doing. Elsa nodded, "Yeah. For some reason, I know I had this power since I woke up." She added as she began decorating the room with frozen snowflakes hanging around. This continued on for a few hours, until the room was completely decorated with winter-y trinkets and what nots. Jack stood in the middle of the room in awe at Elsa's amazing work.

"Wow, Elsa, you really are something special..." Jack said softly.

"Sorry, what did you say, Ja-"

Before Elsa could finish her sentence, the door then opened again. A large round man with a white beard donning a red Santa Claus costume entered, followed by a much smaller guy. Elsa noted that the latter was made up of what she deemed to be sand. "Ah! There you are, Elsa! How are you? Fine, I hope? I'm North and this is Sandy!" North's voice boomed throughout the room as Sandy created various images using his golden sand above his head. Elsa thought that North was intimidating upon first look and was frightened, but she regained her courage and tried to look at him in a different perspective.

Little did she know that her second life would begin to change completely from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry for the late post. I don't have any good reason... Also, thank you for those who reviewed and favoriting my story! It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

As years passed, Elsa became closer with each individual Guardian. She learnt about Man in Moon, and about everything a Guardian should know and do. Though she wasn't a Guardian, Elsa took an interest in everything related to them.

North was like a father to her, Bunny and her were as close as two friends could ever get! Jack and her were really close too, due to the things they have in common, but Elsa would always get annoyed by Jack's immature ways.

Tooth and Elsa were like sisters, though Tooth was always busy due to her 'all-year-round' duty, and so was Sandy.

Elsa was staying in the room she first awoke in, which is beside Jack's room too. The six of them would always have gatherings in North's workshop. She was contented with the way things are now.

"Bunny, I still don't understand how the eggs know where to go even though they don't have any eyes." Elsa said as she sat on a rock, resting her head on her hands, as she watched little eggs scrambling by in Bunny's Warren. "Princess, ya don't have to figure it out. It's one of the Seven Wonders of the World!" exclaimed Bunny as he excitedly picked one of his walking eggs up and snuggled it.

Elsa always had this weird feeling in the back of her head whenever Bunny called her princess. She knew it was just a nickname Bunny wanted to call her, but she couldn't help but wonder why she felt weird whenever he said it. Elsa brushed the feeling off as she smiled at Bunny. Her mind wandered as she stared at nothing in particular. Bunny noticed it and immediately felt concerned.

"What's wrong, Elsa? Ya seem to be deep in thought."

Elsa shrugged, "It's nothing...". Bunny gave her a look as if saying 'I know you're lying'. "I mean, it's been years now, and I still don't remember who I used to be..." Elsa continued on saying, wanting to avoid getting lectured by Bunny.

Bunny felt guilty for not telling Elsa that she could find her answer at Tooth's Tooth Palace, but Manny told them that Elsa had to find it out on her own. Bunny couldn't do anything but to just hug her, "Everythin' will be fine, mate. Ya just gotta give it time."

Elsa hugged Bunny back and stood up from where she sat.

"Thanks Bun, you're really great. I best be going back now, or North would start to worry, you know what he does when he's worried." Bunny nodded in understanding and chuckled at the memory where North would turn up with his blades in hand, ready to fight whoever that "kidnapped" his dear Elsa. They exchanged their goodbyes as Elsa used one of North's snow globes to transport back to North's workshop.

As soon as she was transported back to North's workshop, Elsa went straight to where the elves and yetis were working. She always loved to give them a helping hand.

"Elsa! What're you doing? Come on let's go somewhere, I wanted to show you a cool place I found!" Jack said excitedly as he found Elsa. Elsa knew that voice. She didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Well, I'm helping out the yetis right now, and not being a lazy person unlike someone. Where do you want to go?" Elsa asked Jack curiously as she continued to glue parts of the toys together. Jack didn't hear what else Elsa said as he stared at her.

Everything she did amazed him, from the way she talked and the way she looked like while she was concentrating, it didn't matter what she did, Jack always thought that she was amazing ever since he saw her decorating her room.

Jack didn't answer her as he continued thinking about Elsa and smiling goofily to himself.

"Hello? Did you turn deaf or something, Jack?" Elsa asked as she stood in front of Jack, waving her hands in front of his face. Jack snapped out of his trance and laughed at himself.

"Sorry, I suddenly remembered about that one time when you fell from North's sleigh." Jack lied, not wanting to reveal his true thoughts to Elsa.

Elsa's face turned crimson red at that memory that she wanted to forget, oh how embarrassing was it to fall off the sleigh and land face first into a pile of mud in front of everyone. Elsa turned away before Jack could notice the blush on her face.

"What do you want, Frost?" Elsa spat as she walked away from Jack and continued helping out the yetis. 'Here comes her coldness.' Jack thought as she called him Frost. Elsa would always call her that whenever she began to feel annoyed by his mere existence.

Jack followed her as he tried to persuade her to go to the place he found, "Come on Elsa, I'm sorry I brought up that memory that you wanted to forget. Please Elsa?"

"No."

"You're boring."

"So I am."

"Elsa!"

Elsa threw a part of a toy that she was putting together to Jack's head. Jack pouted as he rubbed the part where the toy hit. Jack, however, didn't give up.

After an hour or so, Jack continued to relentlessly beg Elsa come with him. Elsa couldn't stand another word from him, so she gave in.

"This 'cool place' better be cool, Jack." Elsa grunted as she climbed onto Jacks' back.

"Trust me, it is." Jack smirked as he took off into the sky.

Jack was holding his staff in one hand, and supporting Elsa's weight with the other. How he could've supported her weight, she never questioned it. 'I mean, I'm friends with a large talking Rabbit from somewhere called Australia. Clearly logic does not apply here, too.' Elsa thought as she admired her view from above.

"Finally we're here, I thought it would never end!" Elsa sighed in relief as Jack landed on an open field which had a large abandoned stone castle nearby. Elsa jumped of his back and tried to straighten her now crumpled clothes. Jack clutched his staff and starting walking towards the stone castle, "Come on, Elsa." Jack motioned for Elsa to follow him. Elsa tried to catch up with him as she avoided mud puddles and holes in the dirt.

As they reached to the front of the stone castle, Elsa was hit with a wave of Deja vu.

"Where are we, Jack? It's like I've been here before..." Elsa muttered as she and Jack entered the castle. The castle was dimly lited and still had some furniture strewn about, most of them covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Well, I did some research the first few times I visited here. I found out that this place used to be where the royal family of a nearby town called Arendalle used to live. That's all I gathered."

"This place looked like a hurricane came right through. I wonder what happened here..."

"Let's look around more, shall we?"

Elsa nodded as she walked through one of the many corridors with Jack right behind her.

Elsa opened a huge pink door had words ' A_na and _a ro_ms' ' written faintly on it.

(A/N: the blank means the words are either missing or is too faded to read)

There were two large beds at each corner of the room, covered in dust. Elsa saw something shiny in the corner of her eyes, and walked towards it. It was a small silver bracelet attached to a small bear-shaped pendant.

As soon as Elsa picked it up, a sudden memory went through her mind.

Flashback

"Elsa, this is for you. This used to be mine when I was around your age." Mother said as she handed me a silver bracelet. "So you know you'll always have a part of me when your Father and I are away."

I stared at the bracelet in the palm of my hands. Mother and Father had to visit another kingdom, not far from here. But they had to go by sea, and the journey would be around a month or two. This was the first time ever Mother and Father would be leaving me and Anna alone.

"Do you really have to go, Mother?" I asked. I didn't want her to go. I had a bad feeling about their journey, but I brushed it off as I didn't want them to worry about something so trivial.

Mother nodded with a sad smile.

"I must, love. The King and Queen requested that we came to discuss something important. Now, be a good girl and take care of Anna, alright? I love you." Mother bent down and placed a kiss on to my forehead.

End of flashback.

The memory ended as soon as it came. Elsa slammed her hands onto the dresser, hoping it would help her from falling down. The memory was too sudden, and Elsa wasn't mentally prepared for it.

"Elsa? Elsa! What happened? Are you okay?" Jack ran to her side as soon as he heard her slamming the dresser.

"Memory... So sudden... Tired..." Was all Elsa could say before she lost her grip on the dresser. Jack caught her before she could fall on to the ground. The bracelet fell down to the ground with a clink, but Jack ignored it, thinking it wasn't something important.

"Hold on Elsa, I'm bringing you back to North's." Jack said with an urgent tone as he carried Elsa bridal style, and flew out the window as fast as he could.

He had to get back to North's as quick as possible.


End file.
